The Life of an Inkling!
by ExtremeSoup
Summary: Luke Reef has dreams of becoming a turf war legend. Of course, lucky for him, he's about to go to high school. So... prepare for a truckload of drama because ladies and gentleman... HIGH SCHOOL!
1. Introduction

_**Yea! This is my first ever fan fiction! And the first chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _Dear diary,_

 _I find writing in here rather stupid, but it's not like i have the choice to not write in you._

 _My name is Luke Reef. I live in Inkopolis with my mom (Rachel), my dad (John), and my sister (Lacey)._

 _My mother thought this would be a good idea (but is it really?) to have me write in here since tomorrow is my first day of high school..._

 _I know right... I'm just some typical kid who writes in a journal. Like the world doesn't have enough already._

 _~Luke_

Luke shut his diary, and sat quietly at his desk. He had no idea what high school would be like, and he hoped it would be the way he thought it would.

Luke had always dreamed of becoming a professional turf war battler (I feel like this is the wrong way to state it...). Of course, that would probably never happen because both of his parents wanted him to pursue something else.

 _Will I make friends?_

 _Will I embarrass myself for like the 29th time?_

 _How do you say "Zucchini" in french?_

A million thoughts buzzed through his head, and very soon, considering it was 3 AM, he fell asleep.

 _ **There you have it! Just a little bit of something I wanted to do. This sucks so far, but stay tuned for more chapters! The next chapter should be out soon considering that I can write a decent story in a few minutes! Review!**_


	2. First Day!

_**And I'm back with some...**_

 _ **oatmeal!**_

 _ **Enjoy it whiles it's hot!**_

Luke woke up with his face of the ground. He also had a _terrible_ migraine. _"Wow. Great way to start your first day of high school..."_ He thought to himself.

 **"LUKE!"** A voice call- I mean _yelled_ from the kitchen. **"Get down here and eat your breakfast!"**

Grumpily, Luke got dressed and walked downstairs.

A bowl of oatmeal _(Told you I had oatmeal!)_ sat on the table, so Luke quickly devoured it and walked to school.

* * *

Luke stood awestruck, gazing at the giant entrance of Inkopolis High School. As he walked in, the shiny floor (probably just cleaned) glistened and shone. Everything seemed so new and pretty and...

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey dude?" Luke looked up and saw a boy who was wearing a backwards hat, a maroon Zekko hoodie, black shorts, and red Hi-Horses. "Are you lost? You were kinda just standing, staring at the floor..."

"Huh? Oh I'm fine... Just a bit... awed..."

"Well this is high school, there's nothing awesome about it. I'm Blaine by the way... You are?"

"Luke."

"Well nice meeting you Luke! Cya round!" Blaine said as he walked off.

* * *

After a long and tiring couple of periods, it was finally lunch. Luke got his food from the cafeteria which was actually not that bad (Finally! Something that isn't a cliche!), and headed towards where Blaine was sitting.

Blaine slowly put his fork down and said, "Hey Luke!"

"Hey..." Luke mumbled awkwardly as he sat down. He felt quite awkward considering the fact that he was sitting next to 2 people he had never met. The girl on his left was wearing a striped beanie, a vintage check shirt, jeans, and trail boots. The girl on Blaine's right was wearing a Zekko mesh (hat), a varsity jacket, jeans, and red hi-horses.

"Oh, by the way, this is Kenzie," Blaine said as he pointed to the girl on his right. "And this is Addison." He pointed to the girl next to Luke.

Addison said a quiet, "Hi." to Luke, and Kenzie only smiled at him.

They all argued about what weapon was the best. (*Cough* Rollers *Cough*) After, they exchanged phone numbers and went to their next classes.

* * *

 _Dear diary,_

 _This will be a short entry because i'm just not in the mood right now._

 _Today, for a first day, wasn't actually too bad. High school does not seem like such a bad thing anymore. Of course, I bet later i'll be talking about how terrible high school is._

 _Well, bye for now,_

 _~Luke_

 _ **Andddd that's it. I have no clue about what to write next... So far i think it's been too much high school, not enough Splatoon... Well, please review!**_


	3. A Valuable Lesson Is Learned

_**Anndd i'm back! I'm not even sure what i'm doing with my life, it's 12:30 AM and i'm awake writing this. I'll probably be up at like 4 writing like chapter 14... Yay for life... UGHHH**_

 _ **Text Messages**_

 _Addison: Guys what was our english homework_

 _Kenzie: Ugh u need to just pay attention in class_

 _Addison: can u just tell me the hw!?_

 _Blaine: addison, there was no hw... 2morrow is a holiday_

 _Kenzie: ugh blaine why did u tell her... She wouldve failed and i couldve laughed in her face_

 _Luke: wow what great friends u 2 r..._

 _Blaine: ikr_

 _Addison: guys im gonna bring my knives to school 2morrow shut up ur annoying_

 _Kenzie: there is no school 2morrow its a holiday :P gosh pay attention_

 _Luke: lol_

 _Addison: :o_

 _Blaine: guys im not doin anything 2morrow wanna hang out_

 _Kenzie: sure_

 _Luke: i guess_

 _Addison: maybe_

 _Blaine: dude we know u dont have anything 2 do..._

 _Addison: fine ill come_

 _Kenzie: cool ill cya guys at the mall_

 _Luke: wait... Who said we were going to the mall?_

 _Kenzie: me, duh_

 _Luke: im not going then_

 _Blaine: im not going either_

 _Kenzie: fine me and addison will go_

 _Addison: no thx_

 _Kenzie: fine ill do whatever u guys wanna do..._

 _Blaine: well i bought us tickets to the turf war!_

 _Luke: omg really!_

 _Blaine: yea! Its the first of the season! Speaking of which, u should join our high school turf team_

 _Luke: wow i didnt even no they had that ill check it out_

* * *

So, that night, Luke spent awhile looking at gear and other things. Tryouts were in 4 days, and the turf war was tomorrow.

However, just because this needs to be dramatic, there was a stomach virus going around...

* * *

Kenzie sat in her room, bored to death. She really wanted to go shopping, but nobody would go with her. The only thing stopping her from going alone was the fact that she didn't have a car... Which was weird considering that her family was pretty rich and she was old enough to drive...

* * *

Luke let out a large sigh and grabbed his diary.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Tomorrow i will be going to the Inkopolis Stadium, which is a big deal for me since i'm a huge Turf War fan._

 _I also found out not to mess with Addison. She has knives..._

 _I also think i saw her at the knife sharpening shop... Her knifes are sharp..._

 _Note to self: don't make Addison mad_

 _~Luke_

 _ **I apologize, this chapter was mostly texts... I needed to stall and i was bored. Considering i type everything on my phone, the texting part was super easy... Review!**_


End file.
